Music, Love, and Orange Soda
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: Alice and her sisters go to boarding school in NYC. What happens when three brothers start going there? What happens when HE figures out she has talent? What will happen when a can for orange soda comes into the picture? Better than it sounds! funny&cute!
1. Chapter 1

_**RANDOMLY I WAS JUST INSPIRED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT ALICE AN JASPER, INSTEAD OF EDWARD AND BELLA. SO THEY ARE ALL STILL IN IT, BUT WE ARE FOCUSSING ON ALICE AND JASPER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO I KNOW WHETEHR OR NOT TO KEEP WRITNG IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE OTHE STORIES I WRITE TO SO I DON'T WANT TO ABANDON THEM FOR ON NOBODY EVEN LIKES! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**_

"ALICE GET OUT OF BED! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" my sister Rosalie said as she pounded on my bedroom door.

Ugh. It was the day I had been dreading all summer. My sisters, Isabella (Izzy) and Rosalie (Rose), and I have to go back to our boarding school in Manhattan, and we live on the other side of the country. We live in Forks, Washington, so we have to take a cab to Seattle, and then take a plane to Manhattan, and FINALLY take a buss to the campus.

It would be another year keeping the players off of Rose, who was unbelievably gorgeous. She had long gorgeous blond curls, and ice blue eyes, the complete opposite of Izzy who has long chocolate brown hair and stunning caramel eyes. They both have stunning curves and are about 5' 6". Unlike me. I have short extremely dark brown hair, so dark it almost looks black, and no it isn't died……well anymore that is. And I have blue eyes like Rose, but mine are a brighter blue. I also have a good figure I guess, but I'm really short. I'm only 5' 3" at the tallest. I'm always being teased about my height, and it gets kind of old.

"ALICE!" Rose pounded again.

I just rolled my eyes and sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes before yelling, "I'm coming!"

I yawned and stood up walking over to my closet to find what I wanted to wear. I pulled out my white skinny jeans, a black and white tie-dyed goodie, white bra, grey v-neck hoodie, bright purple converse, black and silver rings, and a handful of numerous bracelets all from Pacsun (A/N: pictures on my profile:). Once I had my outfit I ran into my bathroom (yes I said my bathroom, my family is kind of rich……and we are a bit spoiled. But our parents aren't around….ever. So they feel guilty and we just take advantage of it. But we aren't brats). I took a quick shower and quickly dried off my body before I put on my outfit. Once dressed I turned to look in the mirror to see what to do with my hair. I knew I didn't have the time to do it in its usual way so I sighed before pulling out my blow dryer. All I decided to do was dry my hair and wear a bright purple beanie since I was only going to be on a plane, and then sitting in my dorm. Once I finished getting ready I walked into my room and grabbed my black north face backpack which was full with text books and school supplies, my brown purse, large duffle bag, large rolling suitcase, music bag (with staff paper and music books), and my guitar before walking out of my room. I ran down the stairs and dropped everything at the front door before I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before we left.

When I walked into the kitchen I was not surprised to find Rose and Iz to be in there already doing their usual. Rosalie was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee writing one of her fanfiction things. I don't know what it is really, apparently a bunch of geeks write stories about books and movies they like or something, I don't really know. Izzy was cooking chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs, for our breakfast before we left. I looked out the door and realized it was still dark out and groaned before walking to the coffee pot. I poured a cup of the coffee and added a little hazelnut creamer before going and sitting next to Rose. I groaned and banged my head on the table. I heard Rose chuckle quietly, so I lifted up my head and glared at her but she just smirked in return.

"What you smirking at Rose," I snapped, knowing I was being harsh, but I didn't really care.

Rose frowned and said, "You're just funny Ali."

"Ugh. Why the hell am I awake again?" I groaned as I rested my head on the table again.

"Come on Ali, its not that bad." Rose said as she reached over and patted my hand.

I sighed before sitting up in my chair, just as Izzy brought over my breakfast with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her because she knew that chocolate cured any bad mood. I dug into my food happily until my phone started to ring in the other room. I stuffed the last piece of bacon off my plate into my mouth before putting the dish into the sink and running to the sound of "She's So Lovely" which was blasting from my iPhone. I dove for my purse that was sitting on the floor pulling it open and trying to find it. Not the gum…no not the house keys……no not my make-up case! God. Why can't I find my stupi—oh here it is. I pulled it out of my purse and slid my finger across the touch screen and entered my key-code to reveal a text message:

_**From: Mother**_

_**Hi Mary! I hope you have a safe trip to school! Your father says hi too! We'll see you at Christmas!**_

_**Love You, Mom**_

I grunted and just deleted the message and tossed my phone into my purse before stomping back into the kitchen to see Iz and Rose with the same pissed expressions on. They must have gotten the same text. God. I hate that woman! I can't she even thinks we would consider her our mother after what happened when I was 13.

_FLASHBACK_

_At the age of 13, I had been through so many things. When I was 12 a drunk driver killed my best friend, James, when we were walking home from Brass Bell. A couple months after that my "best friend" had spread rumors around the entire middle school that I had sex with some guy because apparently she heard he had a crush on me and not her. So I lost all my friends, other than my twin Bella, and big sister Rosie. My parents weren't even there for me. My dad was always at work (at the hospital, he was a doctor), and my mom was just out. My sisters still had friends though, so they weren't even around very often. They didn't want to be at home without our parents there, it didn't feel like home. So I started hanging out with these guys I met outside Brass Bell. From the day I met them until the incident, I hung out with them. We were tough, and "bad ass". We were troublemakers in class, and we would vandalize. I used to sneak out with them to spray-paint buildings. I considered it art, but the cops didn't think so. But we were never caught. _

_ But when I was 13 there was a big incident. I had gotten really pissed at my parents because they took away my guitar, and that was the only way I could express my anger other than constantly getting in trouble and grounded. So I left right away calling my friends to come pick me up and take me to the mall. I got my lip and belly button pierced and cut my hair into a pixie cut and died my hair black with neon colored streaks. After that we went to the high school and spray painted "That's What She Said" on the wall. Usually we would have gotten away, but that night we didn't we got caught. The police drove us home._

_ The police officer pulled me (while I was handcuffed) to the front door and rang the doorbell. I braced myself for the fight I knew was coming. My mother opened the door and when she saw me she started sobbing, then…..queue father. He came rushing in to see what the problem was. It took him on minute to take in his handcuffed daughter and the police officer before he pulled Esme, my mother, out of the way so the police officer could come in. The police officer explained it all as my mom just sobbed. When the police officer finished he opened the front door revealing my sisters as they just got home. They gasped at my appearance, before noticing I was rubbing my wrists, which had marks on them from handcuffs. Then they looked at our father who was glowering at me. Before the ran up the stairs they gave me a sympathetic look. I just rolled my eyes at them, and looked at my father._

_ "What is that THING on your face Mary?" my father, Carsile Cullen, seethed._

_ "Oh its just a lip piercing," I said smiling widely, "Oh and guess what else I got! I got a belly-button piercing too!" I said as I lifted up the bottom of my black hoodie to revel the small ring with the blue gem on it._

_ I looked back up to see my father's hand comes crashing into my face. I heard two gasps coming from the stairs, Bella and Rosie. I held my face in my cheek, as I looked up at the man I used to call Daddy. Before I knew it I was being hugged tightly form both sides. Rosie and Bella were both hugging me glaring at our father._

_ "YOU ARE THE MOST WORTHLESS THING POSING AS A HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MY CHILD! YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD ANYMORE! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE CHILD! DEVIL CHILD!" he screamed at me before he grabbed my mother's arm and dragged her to their room. _

_ She didn't do anything. My own mother didn't even try to defend me, and my father slapped me and said I was worthless. I just stared at the part of the room where my father had stood. I didn't cry one tear. Not when I went to bed. Not the next morning when we woke up to find my parents left us each a credit card. My sisters and I made a pact though. For one. We would go by different names. I would either be Alice, Ali, or Pixie, never Mary. Isabella would go by Iz or Izzy, because our parents used to call her Bella. And Rosalie would go by Rose, because our parents would call her Rosie. And we planned on _

_Didn't care about them, and they didn't care about us anyways._

_END FLASHBACK_

I can't believe she even had the nerve to text us! After what she let happen…..the fact she is even still with that excuse of a man. I just….ugh. That is when we heard the cabs horn honk form the driveway. We sighed before turning off all the lights and grabbing all of our stuff and going to off the complete our journey.

_7 hours later_

We were finally getting onto the bus to go to campus, and get settled in. FINALLY. Rose, Izzy and I all had our bags in our hands and were getting onto the bus. There weren't that many people taking our bus so we each took up two seats, one for our bags and one for us. I grabbed my iPhone from my purse and put in my headphones blasting "Damned if I do You Damned if I don't" by All Time Low.

Maybe 10 minutes later the bus started moving started moving, I smiled at that knowing we were only 15 minutes away from campus now. That's when I felt something…..or someone tap my knee. My eyes flew open as I jumped in surprise, hitting my head on the side of the bus. I scowled rubbing the back of my head as I looked to see who scared me. I took out my ear-buds and took in the boy…or man that stood before me. He was muscular, with slightly curly, short blond hair, and brown eyes……..I'm a sucker for brown eyed-boys……..anyways um…..oh yeah. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt under a lime green zip up hoodie, dark wash jeans, black converse, and he was carrying a black northface jacket.

"Um….Is this seat taken?" the boyman asked, nodding his head toward the space my legs were inhabiting.

I looked around the bus to see it was the only seat available before sighing and saying, "No, take a seat."

He smiled at me before sitting down next to me saying, "Thanks."

I just nodded and put on my iPhone again trying to ignore the fact that there was a hot boyman with beautiful brown eyes sitting next to me. And for once I was successful. When the bus stopped he got up waved at me and ran off the bus to catch up with these two other guys who were also muscular.

I grabbed my stuff and found Rose and Izzy just smirking at me. I just looked back at them confused. We were walking toward our dorm, and when we got to our door and Rose began to unlock it, still holding the smirk on her face, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?!" I finally shrieked knowing I was getting some stairs from surrounding people.

"Sooo…..What's his name?" Izzy nudged my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Don't act dumb Ali! The guy who sat next to you on the bus," Izzy said as she pushed open the door Rose unlocked.

"Ohhhh. You mean boyman." I said smirking earning a confused look from both of my sisters.

"…..yeah," Izzy said sounding really confused.

" I don't know. I didn't talk to him," I said shrugging it off. Who cares about it? He is just another guy.

Rose and Izzy looked at me dumbfounded, and I just started unpacking my stuff knowing that I would get it later.

* * *

_

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? JUST THINK ITS OK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT!**_


	2. MUSIC :

_**ALICE'S POINT-OF-VIEW:**_

Ugh. They wouldn't leave me alone! Ever since we finished unpacking Rose and Iz keep on asking me about boyman. Why do they keep insisting I know him?! I don't! He came in and sat next to me THAT'S IT! Sure he's hot. But who cares? Guys are just my buddies, sure I've had a couple boyfriends, but it didn't work out. I've given up on finding "the one" for a while. Boys suck. End of story.

I sighed as I kicked the rock that was in my way as I walked down the sidewalk with my guitar strung over my back and my composition book in my hand. Iz and Rose were getting to annoying. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to take a break. So I decided that I was going to go sit in the music room and practice. I had rented one of the independent study rooms so I could practice whenever I wanted to.

Once I got to the room I inhaled the smell of lavender and smiled. I had asked for someone to put lavender scented candles in her so I could be calm. I took a moment to embrace the room. Last year I had personalized it. I had numerous posters up. There was a purples spinning chair in there, and a small desk in the corner that had a bunch of sheet music spread across it in numerous colored pens. I saw my old worn out silver drum set off in the corner along with my keyboard, microphones, and my laptop so I could record my music. It was hard for me to do it all alone, but I had no choice. It was just more work for me. This was home. I put my acoustic guitar on its stand and picked up my black electric guitar off its stand stroking the shiny black metal. I smiled at how it had no dust on it, and how the room seemed like I never left it over the summer.

Then I picked up my composition book opening it to my newest song. I had written it about me finally realizing…..boys don't matter. I slung my guitar strap over my shoulder, plugged it into the amp, turned both on and began strumming. When it was time I began to sing:

_He drove her home last Friday night_

_Another date, another stupid fight_

_He tried to make up, just one embrace_

_She slammed the car door, slammed it in his face_

_Now he's running through the lawn,_

_He's trying to catch her before she's gone..._

_Chorus:_

_No more waiting by the phone,_

_She's not afraid just to be alone,_

_Boy's don't, boy's don't matter,_

_She's going out with all her friends,_

_She's starting to feel free again,_

_She's said boys don't, boy's don't matter_

_She's been so hurt, he's been so mean_

_Smacks her around like she's a tambourine_

_It's her time to laugh, it's her time to sing_

_Now it's her time to just try anything_

_Now she's running through his mind he's wondering why she said goodbye..._

_Chorus:_

_No more waiting by the phone,_

_She's not afraid just to be alone,_

_Boy's don't, boy's don't matter,_

_She's going out with all her friends,_

_She's starting to feel free again,_

_She's said boys don't, boy's don't matter_

_Her mind is made up_

_She'll let the memories lay there_

_With the mess he's made there and walk away_

_Chorus:_

_No more waiting by the phone,_

_She's not afraid just to be alone,_

_Boy's don't, boy's don't matter_

_She's going out with all her friends,_

_She's starting to feel free again,_

_She's said boys don't, boy's don't matter_

I heard clapping coming from the door after I finished my last chorus. Crap! I forgot to shut the door. I looked up to see boyman smirking at me while clapping.

"Not bad, not bad. For a chick that is," he said in an arrogant voice.

I glared at him before responding, "What's that supposed to mean asshole?"

"Well. Naturally, a girl can't handle a electric the same way as a guy, we have more muscle." He said in the same arrogant tone.

"Oh is that so?" I said a I rose a eyebrow, "show me what you got."

"Ok. Same song?" He smiled hugely as he took my guitar from me and looked at my sheet music.

"Yeah," I said slowly as I looked at him cautiously.

He looked so focused……like if he messed up one note, he would die. Boyman's fingers slowly found their places on the neck before he began to strum and sing my song. Holy mother of……wow. He WAS good. Not only at guitar, but his voice was incredible, he could make it pro.

When he finished he looked at me and smirked when he noticed my expression. I knew he was waiting for a response so I appraised him starting from his feet up. He had changed since he got off the bus. Now he was wearing worn out black converse, grey sweatpants, and a royal blue hoodie. His blond hair was cut in a skater style but was messing and going in numerous directions. His caramel brown eyes were surrounded by dark lashes…..they were my favorit—wait what?! Why am I goggling at this asshole?! He was just being sexist!!

"Not bad, not bad. For a guy that is." I said mimicking him.

"Ha. Yeah. You know I was great….what's you name?" He asked.

"How about this. I'll tell you my name if you play one more song. I wrote a new duet and I need a guy to sing with to see if it works alright," I said with a smirk.

"Fine, Where's the music?" He said after a quick roll of his eyes.

I smiled and clapped once before running over to my desk and found the sheet for "Two Is Better Than One". I had written in in separate colors for the male and female verses so it was good. Once I put down the sheet music he began to play, and sing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Well maybe two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face, The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everythings okay And finally now, we're leaving_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Well maybe two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you 'Cause baby two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life And I've figured out with all that's said and done Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

When we finished singing I smiled before walking toward him sticking out my hand and said, "Alice. Alice Brandon."

Boyman returned my smile and shook my hand before saying, "Jasper. Jasper Cullen."

Hm. Jasper. It fit him. That's when I heard a whistle and a applause coming from the doorway. We both jumped this time, as we looked up to see those other two guys from the bus. God. I REALLY need to learn how to shut my door. One of them looked like he could be about 6' 5". He had short dark brown, curly hair, and bright green eyes. He was also extremely well built, he was…..attractive. But not my type. He had a big goofy grin on his face, showing his perfect teeth. The other guy was about 6' 1" and was also well built, but more like Boyman…I mean Jasper's build. He also had bright green eyes, and messy bronze hair. Again. Very attractive, but not my type.

"Good job Jazz! It looks like we got a female vocalist!" The big one boomed, making me jump again.

Jasper caught me before I could fall over and glared at manly-man. Yes. That is his new name. Manly-man.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Jasper/Boyman hissed as he looked down at my confused expression.

Manly-man/Emmett frowned and scratched the back of his head confused, "But she is really good! Why can't she sing in our band!?"

Ohh….They need a female vocalist huh?

I looked up at Jasper and said, "But I thought 'chicks' were inferior to guys in the music field?"

"I……I……..NO I DIDN'T! I said that you were good at guitar for a girl. I didn't say you couldn't sing! You are the best female voice I've heard in ages!" he stuttered out.

I blushed a little and bit my lip before I said, "What's the name of the band?"

All three of them blinked and looked away blushing…. especially Jasper, "What?" I exclaimed being annoyed by their silence.

"We don't have a name yet……..we wanted to wait until we had all members." Said Mr. Bronze Man (that's what I decided to call the bronze haired boy).

"Ok then……well. I'm in…..on ONE condition," I said.

"Ok……" Boyman said cautiously.

"My sisters get to help. My sister Izzy is really good at art so she can make posters and logos and stuff. And Rose can help organize gigs and stuff like that, she is really organized," I said looking down biting my lip and praying to the gods that is ok.

"Sure. We can use all the help we can get," Mr. Bronze Man said.

"Ok." I said smiling.

"Awesome. So these are my brothers Emmett Cullen, the big goof ball. And that is Edward Cullen, the serious one." Jasper said as he pointed to his brothers.

"Cool. I'm Alice Brandon," I said as I shook both of their hands.

Once we finished introductions I pulled out my phone and texted my sisters to tell them to meet me and three new friends at Anthony's Pizza Shack_.

* * *

_

**_HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! DID YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER? I USED THE SONGS "BOYS DON'T MATTER" BY LOVESICK RADIO AND "TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE" BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS AND TAYLOR SWIFT. SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT A FRIEND OF MINE THREATENED ME.....AGAIN. HAHA. SO I UPDATED. ANYWAYS. REVIEW PLEASE! AND I NEED SOME BAND NAME SUGGESTIONS TO UPDATE! SO PLEASE HELP! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_~PIXIE ALICE~_**


End file.
